Nagini
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Qui était réelement Nagini, serpente, Horcruxe et, en quelque sorte, amie de Voldemort? Et si... Et si elle était en fait le premier et unique amour du Lord Noir? Voldemortxfem!Nagini, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de la zoophilie.


**Bonjour/bonsoir/bonmatin.**

**Je me posais une question, depuis que j'ai lu et vu « Harry Potter et la coupe de Feu ». J'avais l'impression que Nagini était, en plus d'être l'instrument de Voldemort et son Horcruxe, un peu comme sa seule vraie amie.**

**J'ai voulu travailler cette impression, et ça a donné ça !**

**Disclaimer**

**Rien est à moi, tout est à JKR.**

**Le pairing est Tom Riddle/ Nagini. Je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas de la zoophilie.**

**Genre : Romance/humour/Deathfic mais renaissance, dans un certain sens.**

**Enjoy !**

**Nagini**

Voldemort soupire.

C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi.

Son associé préféré, Severus Rogue, a teint avec de la peinture moldue rose vif les cheveux de Lucius Malefoy, qui l'héberge.

Non mais vraiment, il faisait pitié ces deux là…

Nagini, son serpent, se mit dans la tête de venger Severus qui la nourrit correctement, lui, et voilà nos deux mangemorts en train de courir en riant comme des fous sortant de l'asile psychiatrique, poursuivis par une femelle serpent serpentant joyeusement et renversant d'innocents mangemorts, peu nombreux en ce soir de Noël (ben oui, même si c'est des supers méchants, ils ont un mari, une femme et, parfois, des enfants ou des animaux, de la famille avec qui passer le réveillon).

Voldemort soupire encore. Et sourit.

Voir Nagini s'amuser lui faisait plaisir. A vrai dire, il ne pensait même pas qu'elle survivrait, étant donné qu'elle a reçu des gènes de plusieurs animaux, à savoir boa constrictor, cobra, dragon et basilic…

Et même l'âme de…

Non non non. Il faut pas qu'il pense à ça.

_Pas à elle._

Plus tard…

Bellatrix *air de Ron affamé* : OUAH CISSY CA A L'AIR SUPER BOOON ! *tend une main vers une cuisse de poulet*

Narcissa *tape avec une fourchette la main* : NON. PAS. TOUT. DE. SUITE.

Bellatrix *vexée* : Et pourquoi Meira en a eu, elle ?

Narcissa : Elle s'est bien tenue ! Et elle mérite qu'on s'occupe bien d'elle !

Meira : Mais, Narcissa…

Narcissa : Je t'en prie, appelle moi maman !

Meira :…

Voldemort regardait cette scène, amusée, Nagini lovée sur ses épaules, et croisa les yeux cosmos de Meira. Cette jeune fille était une sirène, rejetée par les siens à cause de son physique inhabituel : en effet, toutes les sirènes et tritons des mers, les vrais descendants de Triton, Poséidon et Nérée, avaient la peau blanche comme la neige, des lèvres purpurines, d'immenses yeux verts, jaunes, noirs ou bleus, des cheveux bruns, noirs, blonds, ou roux, ainsi qu'une queue de poisson d'une couleur unie, avec des reflets et une nageoire dorsale trainante.

Alors, autant vous dire que quand Meira est venue au monde, ce fut un choc pour toute sa tribu.

Elle était noire de peau avec des reflets cuivrés et dorés, avec une chevelure bleue foncée et des yeux où semblait habiter l'univers. Sa queue, qui commençait à la taille, était dorée aux reflets noirs avec une nageoire dorsale rigide, semblable à celles des rascasses, et qui est remplacée, en ce moment, par deux grandes et fine jambes aux tatouages dorés.

Quand Voldemort l'avait recueilli sur un rivage, non loin du manoir Malefoy, elle était étendue sur le sable, presque morte. Il ne sut pas ce qui l'avait poussé à la prendre dans ses bras et à demander à Bellatrix et Severus de l'aider à la soigner.

Le peu d'humanité qui lui restait, sans doute.

Il replongea dans les souvenirs de quand il était humain, jusqu'au moment où Nagini siffla de colère et quitta ses épaules afin de prendre la dernière cuisse de dinde de Noël avant Drago Malefoy, l'adolescent en pleine croissance et estomac sans fond attitré de la maison.

Nagini ressemblait vraiment à la jeune fille qu'il avait connu… Gourmande !

Oups !

Ferme ton esprit, imbécile ! Cesse de penser à elle !

Aïe, Tout le monde te regarde bizarrement. Fichu.

Severus : Tout va bien, maître ?

Voldemort : Euh… Délicieux cette dinde, tu l'as cuisinée avec quelles épices ?

Narcissa :…

Meira :… Maître, vous venez de manger une boule de plumes qu'a dégorgés Nagini…

Un Lord noir courut jusqu'au toilettes qu'il atteindra, comme tout le monde le sait, bien trop tard, suivi par son serpent dont les yeux brillaient d'excuses.

Après le dîner, le petit incident et beaucoup d'alcool…

Drago : Mais maman !

Narcissa : Tu vas te coucher, sinon le papa Noël ne passera pas !

Drago : Maman… J'ai 17 ans…

Le pauvre garçon regardait son père, ses cheveux plus roses que jamais, son parrain, Severus, qui le regardait avec une vicissitude totale pareille que quand il vient vérifier le désastreux travail de Neville Longdubat en potion, Meira, qui semblait plus s'intéresser au plafond en marbre ouvragé XVIIème du manoir Malefoy qu'à l'héritier des mêmes Malefoys, Nagini, qui semblait perdue dans un rêve éveillé au vu de son regard fixe caché derrière sa première paupière protectrice opaque, Voldemort qui semblait perdu dans un rêve peu commun au vu (et surtout à l'entendu) des borborygmes qu'il semblait baragouiner vers un Survivant invisible pour l'instant de leur yeux, Bellatrix, qui planait, et Greyback, qui, comme c'était nuit de pleine lune, s'est transformé en loup noir et semblait attendre patiemment la suite du film, euh… De la dispute.

Bref, le jeune blond cherchait désespérément de l'aide.

Et personne ne semblait disposé à l'aider, visiblement.

Surtout pas contre sa mère hyper protective, capable de se transformer en Animagus caniche toy…

Non, ne riez pas. Le caniche toy a un fort potentiel d'attaque, et c'est pas Fenrir Greyback qui dira le contraire.

Les petits chiens font très très mal. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir la rage, au contraire.

Narcissa l'envoya de force au lit avec une bonne morsure aux fesses (ça devait arriver) et les adultes, autour d'une énième buche glacée au chocolat noir 75 pour cent amer, au chocolat au lait stérilisé vanillé et au chocolat blanc, avec un zeste d'orange et de praline… miam…(Severus : Nous venons de perdre l'auteure, je répète, nous venons de perdre l'auteure…) s'envoyèrent également de la vodka pomme noix de coco et l'atmosphère se réchauffa sensiblement.

Narcissa vit qu'il était 22h30 et proposa, en attendant l'heure de distribution des cadeaux, à savoir, la très célèbre et attendue heure de minuit, heure où les sortilèges et les potions fonctionnent le mieux, et où, une fois par an, se distribuent les cadeaux en l'honneur de la naissance d'un puissant sorcier qui a changé la vision des moldus en vénérant un Dieu unique (pardonnez moi, je m'égare… Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ceci) de raconter une histoire.

Elle proposa deux genres : histoires d'amour ou histoire d'horreur.

Horreur : Meira, Severus, et Fenrir votèrent.

Amour : Narcissa, Lucius (qui la regarda d'un regard énamouré et éméché), Nagini, Bellatrix *O.O'* et Voldemort votèrent pour.

Bellatrix : Attendez… Maître ?!

Voldemort : OUAIS ! UNE BELLE HISTOIRE D'AMÛÛÛR !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le Lord noir, avachi sur sa chaise, le bras gauche pendouillant sur le dossier, sa main tenant une bouteille de vodka a moitié vide, les yeux vifs et hagards, ses pommettes rosies et un sourire étirant ses presque pas lèvres.

Severus : Lord, je réitère : Vous êtes sur d'être bien ?

Le Lord en question se rassit correctement sur sa chaise, reprenant son sérieux.

Voldemort : Oui, mon petit Severus… Je suis tombé amoureux…

Il se tourna vers l'âtre, laissant son regard glisser sur Nagini, qui s'était endormie finalement, entre les pattounes de Greyback sur le tapis.

Tous les mangemorts se rassemblèrent sur le tapis, ne réveillant pas le loup garou et le serpent. Et se tinrent prêts.

Voldemort : Il y a de cela longtemps… j'ai donné vie à Nagini… Grâce a un mélange de gènes des plus féroces créatures et des plus nobles créatures serpentesques…

Les mangemorts étaient maintenant pendus à ses lèvres.

Voldemort : J'entamais mon voyage initiatique, commun à tous les élèves atteignant la majorité, à travers le monde… Un an à bourlinguer… Et ce fut en Egypte, terre de magie, que je connus une jeune égypto-indienne…

_Souvenirs de Tom Elvis Jedusor, 17 ans_

Le jeune homme descendait la rue marchande de la ville animée.

Il se trouvait maintenant au Caire, festival bariolé, véritable soulagement après le fardeau de cette année scolaire éprouvante.

Il arrivait cependant au bout de son voyage, avec l'Egypte, le dernier pays conseillé par l'Itinéraire de l'Ancienne Magie, et restait quand même émotif face aux pures merveilles, temples, pyramides, mastabas, tombeaux, trésors antiques et peintures mystiques, sensées enseigner aux défunts et leur rappeler la vie d'avant. Les dieux, les légendes et les prêtres antiques, considérés comme suppôts de Satan par les chrétiens du Moyen Age qu'il a visité, en empruntant le Retourneur de Temps du professeur Dippet, ne le fascinait que davantage.

Tom : Ce Retourneur est vraiment utile…

Les Egyptiens le fixait avec de gros yeux, l'air de se dire « Mais il sort d'où, celui là ? »

Tom remarqua ces indiscrétions et décida de troquer sa tunique en cuir et ses braies colorées contre un pagne et un bandeau d'or.

Ce ne serait pas bête, hein.

Il entra dans une boutique, une petite échoppe bien tenue, où on pouvait lire en hiéroglyphes : « oiseau oiseau hibou rivière carré bras pied œil scarabée œil hibou soleil ».

Non je rigole. Il était écrit « la tenture indienne de Râ ».

Il se boucha pas le nez et respira donc une trop grosse bouffée de lourds et capiteux parfums d'orient associés à de l'encens d'arbres que la reine Néfertiti faisait venir du lointain pays de Pount en son temps.

Vous voyez, autant l'infâme parfum de cette chère professeur Trelawney sentait pas bon tant c'étais lourd, autant ici les effluves se complétaient et se mariaient tellement bien que l'odeur avait de quoi mettre votre cœur…

Tom : Au bord des lèvres…

Rah, merci, t'as gâché ma tirade !

Tom : Désolé, j'ai le nez délicat…

Nez délicat de mon…

Tom : Tais toi et raconte, sinon jme venge sur toi pour m'avoir fait manger une boule de plume à Nagini !

Et c'est à ce moment là que la vendeuse arriva.

?: Monsieur, vous parlez tout seul ?

Et c'est là que Tom eut le cœur juste au bord des yeux.

La jeune femme avait deux immenses yeux d'or, souligné de khôl, incrustés dans un visage triangulaire comprenant un long nez fin et des lèvres couleur de sang, ses longs cheveux noirs lisses retombaient en deux longues tresses sur les côtés de la figure. Sur son front était apposé un point rouge.

Elle était vêtue d'une robe courte égyptienne et de sandales spartiates. Un léger châle indien doré lui faisait office de ceinture.

?: Monsieur ?

Tom : Ah, euh… Vous pourriez me vêtir ?

?: Aucun problème !

Pendant la demi heure qui suivit, le futur plus grand Mage Noir de tout les temps regarda virevolter, tournoyer, danser autour de lui avec des étoffes égyptiennes, libyennes, numidiennes, grecques, perses, mongoles, indiennes, n'ayant que l'embarras du choix.

Il choisit un pagne égyptien simple en lin, mais s'autorisa une petite folie : un foulard-ceinture indien en soie, avec une petite broche pour la fermer en forme d'Ouroboros.

Une madone entra dans la boutique au moment de payer et, en voyant la jeune fille en si bonne compagnie, se précipita sur elle toute heureuse et l'étouffa en parlant d'une voix chantante.

Tom comprit, à son grand étonnement, que c'était du hindi.

Ben oui, du hindi en Egypte antique, vous en rêviez, je l'ai fait ! *se prends la porte*

Donc la madone blablatait et la jeune fille, qui ne comprenait pas, regardait sa mère comme une alien.

Tom intervenue, d'abord en Egyptien, puis en hindi, ce qui fit calmer la femme.

Femme : Mais… Vous parlez le…

Tom : Hindi, Egyptien, Anglo Saxon, français ancien, celte, anglais américain, russe, amérindien, yaoiste...

Femme et fille : … Yaoiste ?...

Tom : C'est une langue que parle uniquement des individus de type féminins, à ma connaissance, et qui consiste entre autre à du langage corporel : saignement de nez, cris aigus, danse sacrée, filets de baves… Surtout quand il y a deux beaux hommes non loin…

Fille :…

Femme :… Vous rigolez ?

Tom : Hélas, non.

Femme : D'accord, mais là n'est pas la question. Que faites vous dans cette boutique, à parler à ma fille ?

Tom : Je venais juste acheter une tenue.

Femme : Vous ne la charmiez pas ?

Tom : Non.

Femme : Oh dommage…

Tom : O.O'

Fille : Maman, tu oublie aussi que je ne parle que la langue de ce pays…

Maman : Oh désolée ma puce.

Tom : Je vous dois combien, euh…

Femme : Shrita. Et ma fille…

Fille : Nagini. Je m'appelle Nagini.

Ce nom retentit comme une douce musique aux oreilles du jeune homme.

Tom : Quel beau nom !

La jeune fille rougit confusément, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce jeune homme charmeur en face d'elle.

Tom paya ce qu'il devait, et la jeune fille, pour le retenir encore un peu, lui fit une conversation un peu trop banale au goût de Tom.

Ce ne fut que quand la maman partit dans l'arrière boutique que la jeune fille contourna le comptoir et s'approcha du sorcier.

Nagini : Vous… Vous n'êtes pas d'ici… N'est ce pas ?

Tom : Euh…

Nagini : Je préfère ne pas en parler devant ma mère, elle penserait que je suis devenue dingue. Sauf que chaque année, à cette période, des hommes et des femmes bizarrement vêtues, un peu comme vous, viennent au Caire… Et on ne les voit qu'une seule fois…

Tom : Je… Je dois partir.

La jeune fille lui tint cependant fermement le bras. Elle avait une forte poigne, pour une adolescente !

Nagini : Explique-moi. S'il te plaît… Je…

Tom : Demain, sur les bords du Nil. Je ferais un feu au crépuscule.

Le lendemain, au coucher du soleil, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et Tom lui dis la vérité. Nagini n'eut pas l'air étonné, ce qui interpella le futur Tueur de personnes innocentes.

Nagini allongea son bras et ouvrit sa paume, où une boule d'énergie pure se forma et grossit jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un pamplemousse. Cependant la lumière était si forte malgré sa petitesse que l'on voyait l'endroit comme si on était en plein jour.

Tom, abasourdi, ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tandis que Nagini fit baisser la lumière et éteignit complètement la boule, ramenant l'endroit dans l'obscurité totale, éclairés par le feu.

Nagini commença à parler. De son enfance, du fait qu'elle n'eut vécu que très peu de temps dans son pays natal, l'Inde. Qu'un beau jour, ses parents décidèrent de retourner dans la patrie de son père, l'Egypte. Elle était rejetée dès le premier jours par les petits égyptiens, la considérant comme une étrangère étrange, à cause de ses yeux ambre d'or comme ceux des lions, et des catastrophes surnaturelles qu'elle provoquait sans le vouloir. Ils la détestèrent encore plus lorsque, aux alentours de 11 ans, elle commençait à maitriser un peu mieux cette étrange énergie, et qu'elle ne voulait, selon eux, pas dire comment elle faisait.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire, elle ne savait pas !

Ecartée de tous, elle s'entraina pendant un long temps. A ses 15 ans, un jeune prêtre d'Isis, une grande déesse magicienne, la surprit en pleine séance d'entrainement. Sous les yeux de l'adolescente, éberluée, il saisit un lys qu'il fit éclore et grandir dans la paume de sa main.

Il l'emmena à la grande prêtresse d'Isis, lui expliquant que ce qu'elle faisait, c'était de la magie.

La prêtresse l'initia aux sorts, aux potions, aux métamorphoses.

Et Nagini, lors de ses 16 ans, accepta la proposition de la femme de devenir, à ses 17 ans, une prêtresse adoratrice.

C'est-à-dire dans un peu moins d'un mois.

Tom lui raconta son enfance à l'orphelinat, l'incompréhension totale des autres envers lui, l'insultant et le mettant plus bas que terre. Pour se venger, il pendit le lapin à l'un, vola le seul souvenir qui restait de ses parents à l'autre, emmena deux autres encore dans une caverne creusée dans une falaise balayée par les flots…

Et se vengea. En libérant sa magie.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il eut 11 ans, un homme à la barbe et aux cheveux auburn et de grande taille, nommé Albus Dumbledore, vint le chercher, et l'emmena a une école nommée Poudlard… Pendant 7 ans, il y a étudié et là, il faisait un voyage dans le temps afin d'étudier la magie ancienne.

Ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que Khépri, la forme du soleil matinal de Râ, commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de se revoir.

Deux semaines s'ensuivirent, animés de discussion et de rire, ainsi que des sentiments naissants, enracinés dans leur cœur.

Un soir, ils firent un duel, main contre baguette, ils lancèrent leurs sorts qui se touchèrent au milieu de leur périmètre de combat.

Celui de Nagini se rétracta et, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, Tom se retrouva allongé au dessus de la jeune femme.

Il s'abaissa lentement et, écoutant ses sentiments, s'empara des lèvres purpurines de la jeune fille.

Ils se retrouvèrent chaque nuit, allant toujours plus loin dans leurs découvertes l'un et l'autre, jusqu'à cette nuit, celle continuant la fête Sed qui avait eu lieu plus tôt. Loin des fêtes en l'honneur de l'énergie retrouvée du pharaon, des bruits, des chants, de la lumière, à l'abri d'un bosquet de papyrus, ils firent l'union de leurs corps…

Une semaine plus tard, la ville était en effervescence.

La cérémonie d'intronisation des nouveaux prêtres d'Isis allait commencer.

Nagini se leva aux aurores, et embrassa rapidement Tom, lui faisant promettre de venir afin de la voir.

Tom se rendormit, mais fut réveillé, quelques heures plus tard…

… Par son directeur, le professeur Dippet.

Dippet : Jedusor, on vous retrouve enfin ! Cela fait 10 ans que vous nous avez quittez !

Tom : Quoi ? Mais… J'ai a peine passé deux moi ici !

Dippet : Il y a, en ce moment même, une malformation dans la magie spatio temporelle, affectant surtout les Retourneurs de temps ! Et je me devais, de toute urgence vous cherchez, on a besoin des meilleurs sorciers !

Tom : Mais… La magie… Meilleurs sorciers ?

Dippet : Vous vous souvenez de Grindelwald ? Et du moldu allemand qui fut engagé comme chancelier a votre départ ?

Tom : … Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ça pue…

Dippet : Dans notre temps… Ils se sont alliés.

Tom resta interdit et abasourdi.

Dippet : Ils sont en train de nous détruire… J'ai également du chercher Léanor Rogue et Abraxias Malefoy… Il me reste Jian Lestrange et Tora Mulciber… Ainsi que Persifal Rosier… Dumbledore, quand à lui, est parti retrouver Grindelwald…

Tom : Non.

Dippet : Hein ?

Tom : Je ne viens pas sans…

Dippet : Tom. Tu ne peux venir avec personne. La malformation est beaucoup trop importante pour vous permettre d'amener ne serais ce qu'un bout d'ongle de pied humain !

Tom sentit son cœur se briser.

Ce fut le début de la fin de sa part d'humanité.

Le soir même, la ville était en liesse à l'extérieur du temple d'Isis.

Sur un balcon surplombant la population admise à l'intérieur, surtout des proches et des voisins, défilaient un à un les nouveaux adorateurs et adoratrices de la déesse magicienne, qui étaient chaudement applaudis. Un chœur de chanteuses sacrées faisait leur récital en même temps.

Dans la pénombre, attendant son tour, se tenait Nagini.

Elle avait laissé sa courte robe pour une longue robe bustier en lin léger, soutenue par deux bretelles lui couvrant les seins. Un large collier couvrait ses épaules et son coup, tandis qu'un diadème simple, avec la croix ankh, signe de vie, ciselé dessus, ceinturait sa lourde perruque. Elle était nu pieds.

Elle espérait plaire à Tom.

Elle sortit sur le balcon, dans la lumière, et salua sa maman, son papa qui a profité de ce jour de fête et donc de congé, ainsi que ses amis, ceux qu'elle s'était fait au temple.

D'ailleurs, les petits et mauvais Egyptiens qui l'avaient rejetée, étaient-ils dehors, en train de les célébrer ? La célébrer ? Savaient-ils que la bizarrerie de la fillette qu'ils ont repoussés l'a menée jusqu'à ce haut rang ?

Pas bizarrerie, non.

De la magie.

Voici ses pensées alors qu'elle scruta la foule, à la recherche d'un beau jeune homme brun aux yeux brillants comme des diamants verts foncés.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent, et aucune trace du sorcier dans la foule.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes contenues.

_Il… Il m'avait promis…_

_**Un an plus tard…**_

Tom s'approcha d'une maison bourgeoise, une rage meurtrière animait ses yeux qui ne tenaient plus de la sombre émeraude égyptienne, mais de l'inquiétant rubis de sang depuis la Libération de la France…

Dumbledore lui a dit.

Le père qu'il croyait être sorcier, qu'il vénérait grâce au don qu'il lui avait donné… N'étais qu'un sale moldu qui avait été soumis par sa mère, qui était sorcière… Par amour pour eux deux, son père et lui, quand elle a su qu'elle était enceinte, elle a arrêté de lui donner le philtre d'amour qui le soumettait, espérant qu'il reste au moins pour son fils…

Il est parti. La brisant de l'intérieur.

Elle mit au monde, quelques mois après, un beau garçon. Le nomma Tom Elvis, Tom qui était son père et Elvis son grand père.

Brisée et amoureuse, elle se laissa magiquement dépérir. Deux heures plus tard, ses yeux se fermait une dernière fois en laissant échapper l'espérance qu'il ressemblera à son père…

Il se tenait enfin face à la maison du salaud qui l'a privé de sa mère.

Il allait payer, pour le nombre de fois où il voulait sa mère, pour tous les cauchemars inconsolés, pour tous les câlins et baisers qu'il n'aura jamais reçu et ne recevras jamais.

Il les haïssait. Il va payer, ainsi que ses parents.

Oui, il fera sa mère d'abord…

Il entre dans le vestibule, des voix filtrent d'une porte entrouverte.

Le sang de l'homme devient plus chaud, battait douloureusement à ses tempes. Son sourire se fit plus cruel.

Il fit irruption dans le salon.

Il les haïssait déjà. Avec leur port hautain et leur air supérieur.

Il tua les plus vieux. Tom senior prends un pistolet dans sa poche, et tire.

Tom junior leva la main et lança une incantation égyptienne.

Désarma Tom senior.

Lui dit qui il est.

Le fixa et vit dans l'éclat des yeux bruns de la surprise et du dégoût.

Tom l'acheva.

Le soir même, Frank, le vieux jardinier, trouvera les trois corps, et sera accusé du triple meurtre des Jedusors.

_**Dix ans plus tard…**_

Ils étaient tous là…

Ses Horcruxes.

Il n'en manquait qu'un…

Tenant dans sa main le Retourneur de temps de feu le professeur Dippet, il se concentra sur sa destination.

Il ouvrit ses yeux sur l'artère principale du Caire.

Il retrouva la petite boutique où il avait découvert son premier amour.

Ce que Shrita avait vieillie… Combien de temps s'est passé depuis qu'il est parti ?

Il fit rapidement le calcul, incluant la distorsion qu'a provoqué la seconde guerre mondiale.

A peu près 15 ans s'était écoulés ici… Sa douce Nagini devait avoir autour de 32 ans maintenant…

Lui n'en avait que 23.

Il trouva bien vite le temple d'Isis.

Il la trouva en train de célébrer une cérémonie, seule devant le naos sacré.

Elle se retourna et fixa l'inconnu.

Nagini : Que faites-vous ici ?

Tom : Ne te souviens tu plus de moi ?

Nagini :… Tom ?

Tom : Oui.

Nagini s'avança et lui administra une claque colossale, avant de se mettre à pleurer et de se faire enlacer par Tom, dont le rouge des yeux et le sourire s'intensifia.

Nagini : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça !? Ne me laisses plus jamais…

Tom sortit de sa manche de veste une longue dague effilée.

Tom : Ne comptes pas sur ça…

Nagini recula sa tête et regarda Tom d'un regard d'incompréhension.

La dague frappa. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

La tunique blanche s'imbiba de sang, et Tom perdit sa part d'humanité consciente.

Il récupéra l'âme de l'Egyptienne agonisante à ses pieds, s'excusa d'un pathétique « Désolé… » et revint a son époque.

Le lendemain, dans une couveuse magique, il associa les gènes de basilic, de dragon, de boa, de cobra, d'anaconda, ainsi que d'autres créatures serpentes.

Et l'âme de Nagini.

Bien vite, les cellules se développèrent jusqu'à former un œuf doré.

Durant toute l'opération, Tom pleura des larmes noires.

Il combattra les Moldus. Les éradiqueras.

Et comme aucun sorcier ne sait l'horreur qu'il fait en séparant son âme en 7 parties, il sera immortel.

_Fin des souvenirs de Tom_

Voldemort regarda longuement et tendrement (si c'est possible) Severus enserrant Meira dans ses bras, endormis tout deux, Bellatrix allongée sur un canapé, endormie du sommeil du juste, ainsi que Narcissa contre Lucius, à côté de l'âtre et de Greyback, dans les bras de Morphée.

Voldemort *mélancolique* : Et c'est ainsi que naquit Nagini, la plus belle des créatures, avec l'âme de la plus formidable fille que j'ai jamais rencontré…

Nagini, sentant son maître s'endormir, grimpa sur ses épaules et se lova tout contre lui.

Voldemort rouvrit les yeux et regarda Nagini, qui lui fit une petite léchouille de sa langue fourchue.

Ils s'endormirent en face du feu, Nagini rêvant de souvenirs d'une terre qui lui semble familière, et Voldemort songeant à une jeune Egyptienne aux yeux d'or en fusion, sous un ciel d'étoiles…

Fin


End file.
